degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Darcy Edwards
Darcy Edwards is a former student and Spirit Squad Captain at Degrassi Community School, who left to do missionary work in Kenya, Africa during her senior year. She was first portrayed as a straight-laced, innocent Christian girl, who many found stuck up and judgmental. This was seen in her conflict with Mia Jones, whom she openly resented simply because of her status as a teen mother. However, in Season 6, she began to change into a hot, popular, and athletic cheerleader. However, she was drugged and raped while attending a party which caused her to contract chlamydia. Following her assault, she became extremely unstable and unable to cope with her traumatic rape, sending her down a self-destructive, promiscuous and mentally unstable path. This included telling a tale that she was sexually harassed by Mr. Simpson, after she began flirting with him only to be turned down, putting his entire job, reputation and personal life in jeopardy. But, when she is sent to Brat Camp, she is finally able to admit her rape and recovers almost entirely before her departure for Kenya. Her younger sister, Clare Edwards and stepbrother Jake Martin have graduated from Degrassi. Darcy was best friends with Jane Vaughn and Manny Santos, and good friends with Emma Nelson and Chantay Black. She was enemies with Paige Michalchuk, Jay Hogart, Johnny DiMarco, Mia Jones and Holly J. Sinclair. She was portrayed by Shenae Grimes. Character History Background Darcy entered Degrassi as a sweet and innocent girl who was best known for her association with Degrassi's Christian group, known as the Friendship Club. However, as the seasons went on, her character has progressed and revealed a wild streak. In Season 6, Darcy started showing a sexier side to herself to get rid of her goody-goody reputation. She started dressing sexier. She also started taking sexy photos of herself and posted them on her MyRoom page. As she continued to post racy photos, she dressed sexier and sexier in them. In Season 7, Darcy was shown to have many issues that had developed around her rape, which caused her to become almost mentally unstable and show a darker, more rebellious side than what was shown before. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Darcy arrives at Degrassi in the Fall of 2004 as a cute and bubbly freshman. She is on the Spirit Squad, as well. While washing cars to earn money for the squad, she meets Spinner. He makes a comment about her being the new girl and she corrected him, saying she preferred to be called Darcy, and he sprays her with water. In Islands In The Stream, she helps Rick feel better about not receiving any kisses from girls when he and Toby had a contest, not knowing about Rick's past. What Rick did not know was that Toby gave her money to kiss him. Jay witnesses Darcy's kiss with Rick. That leads to him putting Toby inside his locker. In Bark at the Moon, Darcy is paired with Chester for the Cupid's dance. During the event, Manny approaches Darcy and Chester as they dance. Darcy says she's going to buy chips and asks Chester if he wants anything, and says he's fine. Darcy then walks away. In''' Secret (1), Darcy was given the lead part in Liberty and J.T.'s play, Dracula. During a rehearsal, J.T. fired her for forgetting her lines, and the part was given to Emma, much to Darcy's annoyance. In '''Modern Love, Darcy is seen at Emma's girls' night out with Chantay Black and Manny Santos when they meet Chester, Emma's new neighbor. Darcy helps comfort Emma Nelson when the whole school learned about her involvement in the STD outbreak at school and got revenge on Chester for disrespecting Emma. In West End Girls, she agrees with Manny that Paige is not a good captain for the Spirit Squad and participates in Manny's plan to drop Paige during a cheer. They do so, causing Paige to break her leg. Season 5 In Foolin', Darcy takes pity on friendless Spinner and tells him that she accepts his past with Rick and the shooting. She then invites him to the Christian group, The Friendship Club. He takes an interest in her, but is shocked when he learns what The Friendship Club is. He soon accepts it and becomes a born-again Christian. It is clear Darcy is interested in him, so he asks her out. On their first date, Spinner comes on too strong. Luckily he realizes his mistake, and they begin dating. When Jimmy makes a mean remark about Spinner, Darcy defends him. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Darcy is briefly seen with Spinner at the cafeteria as Manny greets both of them. In Redemption Song, The Friendship Club has a picnic near a creek, and Darcy wears a bikini (which Spinner had earlier teased her about). On the trip, Jay tries to cause trouble and so Darcy gets to know him. Jay convinces her that Spinner will leave her for Manny if she doesn't have sex with him. Darcy then begins making out with Spinner but stops and begins crying. She tells him what Jay said, and enraged, he beats Jay up and cuts him out of his life. In I Against I, Marco begins a safe sex campaign, The Friendship Club opposes it. Darcy believes that Marco has a freedom of speech and seems to accept his homosexuality, believing Christianity to be about love and forgiveness. She is shown siding with Spinner and Marco when Linus is revealed to be homophobic. In Our Lips Are Sealed (2), Darcy is seen in gym class when she and Chantay jokingly make fun of Emma's weight. In High Fidelity (1), it is revealed that Spinner has had sex with Manny before and lied to Darcy about being a virgin, which hurts her. She even gets into a physical fight with Manny over it at play rehearsals, when she calls the older girl a "slut". Darcy breaks up with Spinner, but asks him to take her back afterwards, and he accepts. She wants him to reclaim his virginity and he does it for her, but ends up sleeping with Paige. Spinner texts Marco for advice, telling him he had sex with Paige. Darcy reads his texts and finds out, so she breaks up with him. As Darcy boards the bus to go to Bible Camp, he asks for forgiveness. He tells himself that if Darcy takes a look back at him, he'd be okay. She does so, leaving Spinner happy and with hope. Season 6 Darcy had finally forgiven Spinner after a summer at Bible Camp and they got back together, but she still insults Paige at her goodbye party about her and Spinner having sex during the previous year. Paige tells her that she would love to slap her, but she is over high school and is now moving on. Darcy then reconciles with Manny by apologizing and asking her to come back to Spirit Squad as a choreographer. Manny accepts and agrees. At try-outs, no one is very good until Mia performs. Both girls are blown away and ask her to meet them at The Dot. However, Mia shows up with her daughter Isabella, and even though Manny doesn't mind and thinks Isabella's cute, this goes against Darcy's principles, and at callbacks, she resents Mia. Mia doesn't end up making the team and Manny is unhappy, so she gives her a uniform and brings her to the pep rally. Darcy is indignant and says that caring for a child is a big responsibility, but so is Spirit Squad. They get into an argument, when Darcy makes a comment about her "mistakes". Mia questions her and Darcy says that if she got knocked up on purpose then she has "even bigger issues". Mia pushes Darcy into Nic, which starts a huge fight between Lakehurst and Degrassi. Darcy gets her way when Mia quits the Squad. Later, after J.T. Yorke's death, Darcy asks Mia back but she declines, referring to what happened the last time she was on the squad. When Darcy notices that she is seen as a goody-goody Christian girl, she is determined to spice up her image. When Spirit Squad needs to raise money for new uniforms, boys are also allowed on the Spirit Squad, but Manny doesn't want Peter to be. However, Darcy demonstrates his skill, and so he is let on. Peter proves to be a bad influence on Darcy when he suggests that he take racy photos of her and Manny to raise money for the squad and post them on MyRoom. Darcy, seeing this as an opportunity to change her reputation, agrees with it. Darcy and Peter began making more photos because they made good money. They did so against Manny's wishes and lied to everyone saying they were selling chocolate bars. That is where she met Adams online from Peter saying he was a "friend", and this affected her relationship with Spinner, causing them to break up. Adams then comes to Degrassi and follows her home, Clare calls 911 when this happened. This made her take down the pictures and hate Peter because he, Danny, and Derek made copies of the photos and gave it to Spinner and lied about Adams. In The Bitterest Pill, Darcy attended J.T. Yorke's funeral and offered her condolences to his grandmother Mrs. Cooney. Peter tries to make up with Darcy, which at first does not work until she hangs out with him. When Peter was driving with his suspended license this cause Darcy to take back her trust. Then she realizes that Peter is like this because of his parents feud and she begins to like him after he stops treating her like a charity case. Shortly afterward they begin to date, but keep it a secret because his parents kept him on lockdown. When his parents find out about their relationship this took a toll on their relationship. Darcy tells Peter that if he believes that love is all that matters, then he will meet her at their normal make out spot. Darcy waits and believes he isn't coming until at the last minute he says that if his parents send him away, all he can lose is her and they kiss. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Darcy begins the new semester by revealing her relationship with Peter to her parents, which he is reluctant to do, upsetting Darcy in the process. She begins to become stressed when both her parents are skeptic about her and Peter being together. Holly J. starts to get catty with her, so Darcy is happy when Manny and Jane invite her and Peter on a skiing trip. She is enjoying herself, until she goes to a party. Peter and Darcy are intensely making out, but then Peter swings her on the bed and tries to make Darcy go to the next level, but she stops him, saying "above the waist rule" and she tells him to leave the room. Upset, she gets drunk and Manny and her have an argument. She goes to the bathroom, and her drink is seen being spiked with drugs by an unknown stranger. She drinks it again and passes out. Later that night, she is shown being led into the bedroom by someone and is raped. In Standing In The Dark (2), she wakes up the next morning, naked and hungover, next to Peter. She believes that she had sex with Peter, which he denies. The news is spread through Degrassi, forcing her to surrender her abstinence ring to The Friendship Club. Emma and Manny are comforting her, but when Jane tells her there was a roofie-rapist at the party, she realizes that she remembers being lead to a room by a stranger, but refuses to admit that she was raped. She confides in Manny that she remembers having sex with someone who wasn't Peter. Darcy appears to have become unstable and depressed. She learns that she has contracted chlamydia. Darcy is told to receive counseling from Ms. Suave three times a week. When Manny puts Holly J. in charge of practice to find Darcy, she discovers Darcy on the floor, sitting under a running shower and that she has slit her wrists in a suicide attempt. Manny saves her and she is rushed to hospital. Manny doesn't reveal that Darcy was raped, knowing that she needs to heal first, but she does tell Darcy that rape is not sex. Peter also gets Darcy her ring back. In Death Or Glory (1), Darcy convinces Ms. Suave to reduce her counseling to once a week. However, Darcy is disruptive in Mr. Simpson's class, and when Ms. Suave walks by, he goes against her wishes and Darcy's sessions are increased once again. Darcy gets angry, yelling and kicking. Ms. Suave forces Darcy to apologize and Mr. Simpson asks why she hates counseling. Darcy blurts out her secret to him; that she was raped. Mr. Simpson says she should tell Ms. Suave, but she declines. In Pass the Dutchie, Darcy sees that Spinner is in a weird mode, he notices the same about her so they cope to each other and they begin to hang out afterwards. This made Jane mad and jealous. Spinner tells Darcy that he has cancer and they begin to smoke pot regularly meeting up away from school. Then Spinner begins to realize that it was a mistake hanging out with her so they stop talking. In Live to Tell, Darcy begins flirting and shows a romantic interest in Mr. Simpson. Darcy throws her abstinence ring off the roof and asks Peter to have sex with her, but he breaks up with her instead, calling her 'hopeless'. When Mr. Simpson tells Darcy to stop acting inappropriately with romantic feelings toward him, she picks up a pair of scissors, threatens to cut her neck with them before cutting off a chunk of her own hair and running off. In a meeting with Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Edwards (whom Darcy has been fighting with), and Mr Simpson, Darcy lies that Mr. Simpson has been sexually harassing her. When Manny learns that this claim is false, she goes looking for her only to find Darcy on the school roof making out with Johnny, having used Peter's keys. Peter and Manny go up to the roof and dismiss Johnny. Darcy is then ready to jump off the roof, but Manny stops her and convinces her to withdraw her accusation. Darcy does and later goes to Mr. Simpson's house. Emma is mad, but Snake listens and says that though he accepts her apology, but also it is too late. In Bust a Move (1), Darcy leaves the Spirit Squad, and her parents send her to Brat Camp on Spring Break because of her reckless behavior. When she sees Peter there, she is happy and Peter reveals that he only came because he saw her name on the sign up sheet and wanted to be with her. Darcy is touched and they both admit they love each other. Darcy, to erase the memory of being raped, decides to have sex with Peter and they do so on school grounds. Darcy realized that having sex with Peter only made her more upset with herself. In Bust a Move (2), Darcy and Peter settle into the Brat Camp regime. Darcy thought it was going to be easy, but her bad behavior is not accepted, and she is put through discipline lessons and self-respect building activities. After some trust issues, Darcy finally plucks up the courage to both admit she was raped and begin to get over it. In Talking In Your Sleep, Darcy seeks new interests after Spirit Squad, so she joins The Archery Club and is very good at it and even invites Jane to join. They begin to bond and become friends. Darcy helps Jane work out Spinner's guy-isms, but when Darcy confides in Jane about Peter's monster breath, she accidentally says something about it to Peter in front the whole class. And this made her mad however, they make up and become best friends. In Another Brick In The Wall, Emma calls a truce with Darcy and gets her help in getting Snake reinstated. In Broken Wings, Peter confides in Darcy that he is the lead singer of The Stüdz. In We Built This City, Peter learns that his mother, Ms. Hatzilakos, is moving away to Regina, Saskatchewan to be closer to her sick mother and expects him to come with her, but he wants to stay with Darcy. They are unsure what to do, until Peter learns that Danny and Liberty's father, Harold Van Zandt, is a lawyer for emancipation and files for divorce from his parents. Darcy and Peter stay together. In the Degrassi Mini Party Etiquette, she is at a party at Marco's place. She is playing truth or dare with Jimmy, Jay, Spinner, Jane, Paige, and Manny. First, Jane asks Darcy if she wants to do truth or dare. She says dare, and Manny interrupts Jane and dares her to kiss Paige. They kiss, and Jay's jaw drops. Sean appears out of nowhere next to Jay with his jaw dropped, too. Spinner is asked who is best kiss was with by Paige, and all of his ex-girlfriends and his girlfriend are curious to find out. He hesitates and asks if he can switch to a dare. Finally, he admits his best kiss was with Terri. Darcy, along with Jane, question who she is. A little later, she is seen dancing. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Darcy begins her senior year and couldn't be happier with Peter by her side. In addition, Clare, her sister, is attending Degrassi as a freshman and she tells her that in order to fit in, she needs to ditch her private school uniform and dress cooler. In Fight the Power, Darcy tells Peter that she is leaving the next day to build a school in Kenya, as a way to atone for her mistakes last year. Peter is angry at the fact that she waited until the last minute to tell him, especially after he went to so much trouble to keep them together. He still loves her, but feels abandoned and they leave things on bad terms. Later, Clare delivers care packages from Darcy to all of her friends, including Peter and Jane. Peter tosses his out in front of new, unofficial girlfriend, Mia, but later, he digs it out and puts a note from Darcy in his pocket, implying that he still has very strong feelings for her and that she is unaware that they are over. Her package to Jane helps her stay faithful in her struggle with the football team. In [[Heart of Glass|'Heart of Glass']], Peter is doing a project on Kenya, and Mia's friends find it suspicious. Mia then discovers that not only is Peter in contact with Darcy, but he was willing to move to Kenya to be with her. It had been claimed that Darcy would return after one semester (which would be season 9), but she has yet to return. It is assumed that she stayed in Kenya based on future mentions of Darcy. Mentions Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, at Clare's house, while Clare is doing Jenna's nails, she tells Jenna that Darcy taught her how to do proper manicures and Jenna says to Clare that she's jealous of her since Clare has a sister while she has three half brothers. In the Degrassi mini Good Times, Bruce the Moose recalls Spinner and Peter's past relationship with Darcy. In a deleted scene, Peter tells Riley that girls ditch him as soon as things go well. He then recalls that Darcy went to Kenya, and Mia went to France. Riley jokingly replies that Peter's mother went to Regina. Season 10 Darcy was then also mentioned in the episode, 99 Problems (1) when Alli wore Darcy's old uniform from the Power Squad. In Umbrella (1), Darcy's departure to Africa is mentioned in a discussion with Clare and their parents. Later, she is mentioned again by both Clare and her father. Darcy's photo is also seen when Clare and their mother go through boxes while they pack to move. The picture is of Darcy, Clare, and their father when they went skiing in Maine a while ago. In the Degrassi Mini "Unstoppable" Darcy is mentioned when Chantay tells Clare that her sister, Darcy, was one of the Power Squad legends. Season 11 In Don't Panic (2), she is mentioned when Mr. Simpson mentions the time she made up a rumor that he was sexually harassing her. On October 2, 2011, Darcy is mentioned by Clare in her tweet, that she is doing well (via Skype). Source It is unknown if Darcy has returned from Kenya but it is assumed based on Clare saying that she is happy to hear from her, that Darcy doesn't talk to Clare very often. In Nowhere to Run, Darcy was mentioned that she sent her mother a fertility statue. This scene was cut from the script by the director. However, it is in the deleted scenes. Season 12 In Waterfalls (1), a photo of Darcy is seen on Clare's desk while Clare was finalizing her article. Appearances Style Darcy Edwards can be described as a very attractive, athletic, and somewhat muscular Christian girl. She had long chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. Her style also changed along with her appearance throughout the seasons. In Season 5, Her style was wholesome and humble. She often wore t-shirts and jeans. In Season 6, she started wearing skirts and blouses, her hair became more bouncy and she got a tan. Due to her Spirit Squad activities, she became muscularly toned. Although her choice of clothing was still very much similar to the previous season. In Season 7, her hair became less bouncy and she got highlights. After her rape, she went through a rebellious stage and started wearing skimpier clothing. In Season 8, she still has somewhat of the same look she had in Season 7. Trivia *Darcy is one of the five characters to intentionally harm themselves. The other four were Adam, Cam, Ellie, and Zoë. *Darcy is one of eight girls to reveal herself on camera. **She posted racy photos of herself online. **Emma took her dress off at a Purple Dragon meeting. **Liberty went streaking. **Alli sent pictures of her breasts to her boyfriend, Johnny. **Bianca had nude photos sent out to the entire school. **Clare made pictures of her breasts to put them on Asher's computer. **Manny took her shirt off in front off a camera, while Peter was filming her. **Zoë sent a topless picture to Zig. ***Both Darcy and her sister Clare revealed themselves on camera. *Darcy was one of three characters to have met someone online and eventually in person. The other two were Emma and Connor. *Like Paige, Darcy was also the Captain of the Spirit Squad, and they were both raped at parties. *Darcy was one of six characters who has attempted suicide (Season 7; Standing In The Dark and Live to Tell). The other five were: **Craig Manning (Season 2; When Doves Cry (2) by trying to get run over by an incoming train) **Sean Cameron (Season 4; Back in Black, by trying to drown himself) **J.T. Yorke (Season 5; Turned Out (2), by attempting to overdose on Oxycodone) **Ellie Nash (Season 8; Degrassi Goes Hollywood, by trying to drown herself) **Mike Dallas (Season 12; Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), briefly attempting to jump off a roof) **Zoë Rivas (Season 13; Believe (2), by attempting to overdose on pills) **Maya Matlin (DNC Season 3; [[ImSleep|'#ImSleep']], by overdosing on pills) *Darcy is the only character to have attempted suicide twice. First she slit her wrists, then she briefly attempted to jump off the Degrassi roof. *Darcy is known to be proud in her Christian beliefs in her first few seasons. *Darcy is known to be shallow and superficial. *Darcy was one of the six characters to have an STI (she had chlamydia). The other five were Jay, Alex, Amy, Emma, and Johnny. *Darcy never returned to Degrassi, even though she stated she would only be gone for one semester. *Darcy and Fiona share the line "I'm crazy, haven't you heard?" *Darcy was rivals with two Queen Bees of Degrassi: Paige and Holly J. *Darcy, along with sixteen other characters, was sexually assaulted. *She is the first character to leave for Kenya, Africa, the second being Dr. Chris, Anya's former love interest. *Darcy is one of seven characters to develop a crush on a teacher. The other six were Melanie, Sav, Paige, Dave, J.T., and Tristan. *She did not appear at her mother and Glen Martin's wedding. *Darcy and Imogen share the line, "What have you got to lose?" **Darcy said this line to Spinner in I Against I. **Imogen said this line to Eli in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1) *Darcy has kissed Paige in the Degrassi Mini, Party Etiquette. *In Eyes Without A Face (1), Darcy's MyRoom Page username was revealed as "cheergirl". *Darcy and Damian are the only two characters that left before Season 8, but had their birth year retconned. *Ashley, Ellie and Darcy share the nickname "vampire". *Darcy is the first character to say her last line to Peter. The second was Mia. *Darcy has a habit of carrying around a green Point Zero bag. *She is the first character to attempt suicide from jumping off the roof, the second being Dallas. *She shares similarities with Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter and future characters, Katie Matlin and Becky Baker. **Like Alexa, Darcy was initially a cheerful, energetic girl. **Like Katie, Darcy was a popular, dominant student who had a tendency to judge others and leave them out of school activities. Darcy judged Mia for being a teen mother and kept her off the spirit squad. Similarly, Katie judged Clare Edwards for her drama-filled past and kept her off the staff of the Degrassi Daily. **Like Becky, Darcy was very religious and sometimes used her beliefs as an excuse to discriminate against her peers. Also like Becky, Darcy pledged to remain virgins until marriage. *She lost her virginity in her junior year just like her younger sister Clare. *It is unknown as to whether or not Darcy has ever met her stepbrother Jake or stepfather Glen. *It's currently unknown whether she's still in Kenya or not. *Darcy is the first rape victim to attempt suicide. The second is Zoë Rivas. Quotes *(To Spinner): "New Girl? I prefer Darcy, thanks." (first line) - 'Anywhere I Lay My Head' *(To Peter): "Peter, you know I love you." (final line) ''- 'Fight the Power' *(Slandering Snake after being put on the edge to confess her secret): "Fine. I'll tell them. I will tell them all about how you treat me like some kind of teacher's pet. And how sometimes, you hug me, and touch my legs... And I find it uncomfortable." - 'Live to Tell' *Mrs. Edwards "So, should I pick you up after school or do you have another detention?" Darcy: "I can walk home by myself thanks, like I have since I was a kid." Mrs. Edwards: "Well when you were a kid Darcy, I didn't know about the kind of trouble you were getting into every time you left my sight." Darcy: "Well, sorry for changing. It's a good thing you still stayed the same...(whispers) you're still a bitch..." - 'Live to Tell' *Darcy: "I made a new logo. You'll like it, Snake." Snake: "I really have to get going." Darcy: "Wait..." (She shows Snake her drawing, which is a snake with breasts) Snake (Nervously): "Look, I think you're a little confused." Darcy: "I know, it was supposed to be a panther, but I like snakes better." - 'Live to Tell' *Darcy: "I HATE COUNSELING! Okay? I HATE IT!" Snake: "Why?" Darcy: "Because she's trying to get inside my mind, she wants to know things." Snake: "I know you're coping with a lot right now but lashing out isn't the way to..." Darcy: "I WAS RAPED!" - 'Live to Tell' *(To Snake): "Bite me." - 'Death or Glory (1)' *Manny: "It's just her never-ending search for eternal happiness." Holly J.: "Hmm. Has she checked under her extensions?" Darcy: "No, but there it is, behind your gigantic rump!" - 'Standing In The Dark (1)' *Darcy: "Spinner, we're all in ruts that we can't bust out of... Life's a prison." Spinner: "Dude.. that's the most depressing thing I've ever heard." - 'Pass the Dutchie' *(To Manny, crying): "Because I'm crazy, Manny! I'm a crazy slut!" - 'Live to Tell' *(To Paige): "Hey Paige.. I guess I'm the only one not sorry to see you go.. I know you had sex with Spinner last year. Thought you were above being a low grade hoe. Guess I was wrong." - 'Here Comes Your Man (1)' * (Bangs loudly on the door): "I have to pee!" - 'Standing In The Dark (1)' *(To Spinner): "I... wanted to see what my gift was... Great present, Spin." - 'High Fidelity (2)' *"Oh sugar!" *(To Peter): "I only had one drink, jackass." - 'Standing In The Dark (1)' *Darcy: "I thought all girls were entitled to a secret." Manny: "Not about being raped." - 'Standing In The Dark (2)' *(To Clare): "Hi, Clare. Bye, Clare." *(To Manny): "Do you feel bad?! I feel SO bad!" - 'West End Girls' *(To Manny): "Her leg twisted like some Cirque Du Soleil chick!" - 'West End Girls' *(To Mia): "Unless you got yourself knocked up on purpose, in which case you got even bigger issues!" - 'Can't Hardly Wait' *"You are the school's biggest slut." - 'High Fidelity (1)' *(To Manny): "Sounds like a blast... of cold. Besides I've got a church retreat." - 'Standing In The Dark (1)' *(To Manny): "I'm not like you, Manny; with no values, no self respect." - 'Standing In The Dark (1)' *Manny: (walks up to Darcy on a swing) "Hey, I got your IM. What's going on?" Darcy: "I used to play here when I was little and I used to dream about my prince who'd sweep me off my feet at our perfect wedding. (Darcy gets up off the swing and sits down in front of a log pile) I just found out I have Chlamydia". (jokingly says) "Got any antibiotics?" Manny: (sits down next to Darcy) "Is Peter getting tested?" Darcy:(shakes her head sadly) "I remember feeling someone on me, and he smelled bad, not like Peter." (starts crying) "I just wanted it to be him so bad". Manny: "Oh my God, Darce". (hugs Darcy) Darcy: "I don't know what to do Manny. I'm terrified. Everywhere I look I think "is that him? Is that the guy?" Manny: "Darcy. You gotta talk to someone. You gotta tell." Darcy: "But you said Manny. You said, '...every girl is entitled to a secret'." Manny: "I didn't mean getting raped. ''(at the word rape Darcy starts crying worse. Manny hugs her closer) Babe, you gotta talk to your parents, okay? (Darcy nods) But Darce, you're still gonna have your prince and your perfect wedding. You'll have it all." (hugs Darcy) - [[Standing In The Dark (2)|'Standing In The Dark (2)']] *Darcy: "Don't talk to me." Peter: "What?" Darcy: "You heard what I said. Don't talk to me. Ever." - [[Standing In The Dark (2)|'Standing In The Dark (2)']] *(To Peter): "I'm not the sort of person that happens to." - [[Standing In The Dark (2)|'Standing In The Dark (2)']] *Darcy: "I can leave if you want." Emma: "Actually I was looking for you." Darcy: "Not to kill me, I hope." - Another Brick In The Wall *"This is going to put food in a lot of hungry mouths. You so rock!" *"Manny's choreography is more fun than going to the beach." *(To Spinner): "Spinner, you broke your vow." - High Fidelity (2) *"I'm nobody's momma, thank you." *(To Emma, Manny and Chantay, referring to Chester): "Is he not the yummiest thing you ever saw?" - Modern Love *"You're the only one that treats me like a real person, not like some sort of china doll." - [[Death or Glory (1)|'Death or Glory (1)']] *(To Snake): "Ms. Sauve says I have to apologize for throwing the water so, sorry." - [[Death or Glory (1)|'Death or Glory (1)']] *(To Snake): "I don't mean it, Mr. Simpson. You could have helped me and you didn't. Now I'm back in stupid counseling three times a week." - [[Death or Glory (1)|'Death or Glory (1)']] *Peter: "You wanna have sex on the roof?" Darcy: "Better than roofies." - [[Live to Tell|'Live to Tell']] *"The Ring? A shooting star? Your future lives as lonely old dorks?" - Eyes Without a Face (2) *Darcy: "You're good, Clare. You're really good." Clare: "You're good too Darcy. You got turned around is all." Darcy: "It's a teensy more complicated than that." - Eyes Without a Face (2) *"You're not my pimp, okay?" - Eyes Without a Face (2) *'(Degrassi mini: His Ears are Burning') **"It is like my heart is breaking all over again." **Darcy: "Spinner in a small dressing room?" Spinner: (chuckles) "Oh yeah!" *Darcy: (to Spinner) "Clare is a saint… I'm not." - Eyes Without a Face (1) Relationships *Gavin "Spinner" Mason **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Foolin''' (504) ***Broke Up: 'High Fidelity (1)' (518) ****Reason: Spinner broke up with Darcy because she was jealous of Spinner's sexual past, and he thought he would never be clean enough for her. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'High Fidelity (2)' (519) ***Broke Up: 'High Fidelity (2)' (519) ****Reason: Spinner cheated on her and had sex with Paige. She finds out and dumps him. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Here Comes Your Man (1)' (601) ***Broke Up: 'Eyes Without a Face (2)' (606) ****Reason: Darcy took racy photos of herself and posted them online to get money for Spirit Squad, and Spinner did not approve. *Peter Stone **First Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Free Fallin' (2)' (615) ***Broke Up: 'Live to Tell' (712) ****Reason: Peter feels like he doesn't know Darcy anymore, and finds her to be "hopeless." **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Bust a Move (1)' (713) ***Broke Up: 'Fight the Power''' (803) ****Reason: Darcy moved to Kenya for charity work. Interaction Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Spirit Squad Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Main Characters Category:Athlete Category:Recurring Characters Category:Siblings